epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cursed
Overview Once upon a time, you were a simple, everyday farmer / milkmaid / prince doing simple, everyday things in your simple, everyday life. Until, one day, you fell afoul of a wicked witch whose curse changed your life forever. You labored long under the curse, fetching & carrying, scrubbing & cleaning, until you finally seized your chance to break free! Fairies are famously fickle creatures, not to mention incredibly petty. Some fairies react to any little slight, real or imagined, with vicious curses, surrounding whole kingdoms with gigantic barbed vines or condemning their victims to live as pigs until they “learn their lesson.” You had the bad luck to meet one of these creatures. Who was it you met? A fairy? A witch? A hag? What happened to anger the witch? Did you fail to welcome a traveler properly? Were you too lazy to complete your chores? Was the curse your fault or was the fairy evil? Did the fairy trick you, naïve youth that you were, into the curse? Did you trespass into the fairy’s home & get transformed into a piglet for the trouble you caused? Did you stupidly buy worthless beans or autumn leaves that turned out to be magical after all? How did you escape the curse? Were you clever enough to trick the near-sighted cannibal witch with a twig? Did you fool the fairy into saying its own name backwards? Is the fairy / witch still alive? Are you adventuring to avoid the inevitable backlash? Is adventuring the price you must pay to be free of the curse? * Skill Proficiencies: Survival, & one of your choice from the following: Animal Handling, Deception, or Insight * Languages: Giant, Sylvan * Equipment: A goose / cat / rat that used to talk; a large chunk of stale gingerbread; a locked jewelry box that must never be opened; a set of common clothes; & a pouch containing 10 gp FEATURE: HAPPILY EVER AFTER You’ve done it! You’ve broken the curse & now it’s time to ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after! (Or, at least it would be, if all these monsters would just stop popping up to attack you & your friends.) You have entered a charmed period of your life. Good things just drop into your lap, sometimes literally. Grandmas accidentally bake an extra apple pie. There’s always room at the inn, or at least a warm, clean stable. It’s not unusual to find a penny in the gutter. Things generally break your way. When you’re in a situation where the outcome is uncertain (but not resolved on a roll of the dice), the DM should rule in your favor. Keep in mind that this feature won’t prevent you from facing the consequences of any bad decisions you might make, but it will help you avoid the worst of the worst. VARIANT FEATURE: GENRE SAVVY If your character has the cursed background, you may select this background feature in place of Happily Ever After. Your experience living through a fairy tale grants you the ability to break the 4th wall a little bit. You may use your out-ofgame knowledge about fairy tales (myths, etc), monsters, & story tropes in-game. Obviously, you can’t reference any books / resources during the game session, but anything you remember is fair game. (Likewise, try not to antagonize your DM too much with this feature. Keep it tactful!) d8 Curse SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS People who fall prey to fey curses generally have a fault that caught the witch’s / fairy’s ire in the first place, such as lacking manners or being lazy. Sometimes, they are so innocent or naïve as to fall into a trap. Clever people can often break their curse early, although innocence, again, is sometimes enough to break free, especially if all they had to do was simply apologize. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund